User blog:AmarinaDavi/You Watanabe CRY Ver. (Updated and non-ITLPD ver.)
Ohayou-zor- I mean ahoy..... I am still on-the-halfway on Geo's El Diablo Origins story and, I'm stuck..... At least that I could have an idea of You's updated bio and here it is....... "I'm gonna beat them in full speed!" -You when Buddyfighting serious Name: You Watanabe (You Du Stormgale due to the corrupted dimensions) Age: 16 Gender: Female Birthday: uhhhhh........ Somewhere around April? (Good thing Bean's not here!) Affliation: Uranohoshi High School (2nd Year) New Aqours (Buddyfighter and Deck Builder) CYaRon! Sub-team (Buddyfighter and Deck Builder) World User: Star Dragon World Buddy: Star Dragoner Speedster, Sonic Items: Decks Family Relations: Unnamed Mother (Love Live Sunshine Dimension) Sonic Du Stormgale (Father, CRY Dimension) Friends: Chika Takami (Chika Du Soleil) Riko Sakurauchi (Riko Du Sakurastar) Ruby Asterdark (Ruby Kurosawa) Hanamaru Astraldor (Hanamaru Kunikida) Yoshiko Fallencad (Yoshiko Tsushima) Dia Asterdark (Dia Kurosawa) Kanan Wavesword (Kanan Matsuura) Mari Farendeis (Mari Ohara) Nagisa Zenmaru Other Names: Second Light Warrior Mighty Speed Fighter Faker (by Kotori) Appearance You had a dark-grey hair and light-blue eyes. You wears an Uranohoshi uniform and a red tie as a second-year student. Personality You was a friendly person. She was a best friend of Chika since they were kids. You will do anything to make Chika happy, even though that it was reckless or not. You didn't think that Chika was annoying because of her dumb personality, but You Think that it makes her more cute. You was a fan of marine things, such as ships and other marine things that made her having a sailor's accent. In Buddyfighting, You was serious and will do anything to win in a speed way. Abilities Buddyfighting: You learned Buddyfight after she founds Sonic on the street helpless 5 years before the CRY story. She was already an experienced player after learning Buddyfight 5 years. Ship Engineering: Because You was a marine fan, she learned how to make a ship. Because of this ability, You repaired Sonic's body with ship parts and it worked and made him into a Mach 1.0 speed. Deck Building: Because of her Buddyfight experience, she could deck build too. Buddy Skill: You's Buddy Skill was a pair of jet turbines which made her flying into a Mach 0.9 speed. Swimming: Because You was a marine fan, she trained herself to swim. You was now a well-known second ranked swimmer after Kanan on Uranohoshi High School. Cooking: Unknown where she got this skill but You's cooking was very good and made bad foods into tasty foods. Relationships Star Dragoner Speedster, Sonic After the hard fight against one of the three Dark Warriors and Dark Messangers, Sonic's mind was corrupted and his body was filled with pain due to the dimension merging and it made Sonic laying off in a street. After few weeks Sonic was laying in the street, You was new in the universe and was searching for a shelter and family to live with in that dimension and searching for her Watanabe family and found Sonic on the street. You founded him in an un-perfect body with his legs gone, his body scarred, his spikes broken and his wings broken. You was sad seeing Sonic's condition just like that. You then helped Sonic by fixing his body with some ship parts and it works and made Sonic's speed into a Mach 1.0 speed. Sonic promised to You that he'll be You's father and protects You every time she was in danger. Chika Takami Since they were kids, You and Chika were friends until now on. You was very caring and dependable to give Chika guidance amnd cover Chika's dumbness. Their friendship turns into a love, You became more closer and closer to Chika. You tried many times to make Chika understands her love, but Chika still didn't understand until now. However, You still tries her best to make Chika understand by helping Chika saving the world from evil. That's it guys. Make your life a Zenkoku- I mean make your life a fast-paced speed (Not again, Zenkoku Zenshin.....) and CYaRon! Genki Zenkai Day Day Day! (That joke once more!) I'm gonna update this page if I need. Category:Blog posts